Tragedy That We Share
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: Gilbert and Break have both had their shares of kills for their masters and beloved correct? My view on how their kills went, and how Kevin's fall into the abyss happened. T for killing. Minimum Romance.
1. Falling

**Hmmm, I'm thoroughly obsessed with this couple. Well I got bored and decided to do another Break/Kevin x Gil fic relating to how much similar pain they've gone through separately. Hope you enjoy~! THREE SHOT! Kind of Angst-y I suppose, no romance in this chapter at all. **

* * *

**F_A_L_L_I_N_G**

* * *

A young man stared at his hands, blood seeping through his fingers as his chain Albus stood behind him.

"It's all for a reason…" he murmured quietly to himself, closing his wine colored eyes and inhaling a large amount of foul air.

The teenager stood in a dark street, the clouds had just begun to form and a soft mist hovered over the ground, covering the three dead bodies that the boy stood in between. He opened his eyes, they were glazed and sparkling as if he was going to cry but blinked a few times and it vanished. He straightened up, pulling his cloak tighter around him as he stepped over the bodies of the family, Albus, the knight, quick to follow. The boy ignored the ticklish feeling on the side of his face from his ever present ponytail that lay over his shoulder. His eyes closed, only to snap only seconds later as the rain started to pour down onto him. He clenched the cloak tighter around him, gritting his teeth as he continued down the streets in long quick strides, desperate to get away from the brutal death of the mother, father and one little girl. Her blonde hair and how she cried in that pink dress reminded him of the only Sinclair he left alive. His eyes seemed to be glued to the ground.

"_We need more…if you want your wish…" the knight whispered roughly _

"No one is going to be out in this kind of damn weather." Was the sharp reply from the cloaked covered teenager.

The teenager continued to march down the street, avoiding the major streets just in case there were people alive and about. Alive and About. He grimaced as he shuddered, clenching his shirt just over his left breast where his life was ticking away. If it was a real clock, he'd be dead within the hour.

"Twenty-five minutes left of life, and I'm walking in the rain" he said with a dark empty laugh as they approached a busy street, filled with at least thirty people. As they approached, the boy made sure Albus was seen and heard clearly, causing all the people to stare in fear. Before one soul could even register to run the boy raised his hand in the air.

"Albus…" he waved his hand out at the crowd, his face still masked by the hood of the cloak, only his glittering red irises could be seen through the darkness.

The white knight held his sword high.

"…feast…" he finished as the knight leapt forward, swinging his sword at the screaming _soon to be dead _people.

The boy walked through the murderess scene, blood spattering the tips of his black cloak, the hood now pulled down from his head, white hair flecked with human blood as they last few were slain in front of him, eyes gleaming with hate and desire, trembling so much as he walked unsteadily down the road, his feet stepping and making _awful squishy squashy _noises as his boots contacted with the street. He smiled, all teeth and threw his head back, his shoulders shaking as he laughed, a crazed laugh as the hot wet tears fell from his tired eyes. Suddenly, the sharp pain made him wretch, arms wrapping his arms around himself in a hug, coughing up blood onto the ground. His fingers hesitantly traced his lips, blood obviously spilling from the corners of his mouth. The next shock of pain made him fall to his knees, throwing his head back, his mouth opened in a silent scream as he clenched the shirt over his seal, the burning sensation of the clock moving emitting through him. Finally the pain subsided, the boy leaning over, hands on the ground to support him as he emptied to contents of his stomach onto the already bloodied ground, he rolled over, away from the vile and rested himself in a less bloodied area. He was breathing heavily, his vision becoming a haze as he reached into his shirt, feeling his heartbeat. It was beating rapidly, like never before, like train pushing its limits, the fastest it can go. He could faintly hear a _tick tock noise._

_**TICK.**_

_**TOCK.**_

_**TICK.**_

_**TOCK.**_

The boy's back arched, his mouth opened and he screamed out from the last terrible shock of pain that was sent coursing though his veins. A sudden purple circle with symbols he couldn't comprehend surrounded him as Albus stood over his body, watching him whither in pain, gasping and clawing at the seal, drawing blood. He did this until there was nothing except the feeling of Albus or anything just dragging him down, dragging him down, _wait, dragging him down, no he wasn't ready, he hadn't gotten what he wanted, no, no, no, no, this wasn't…wasn't what he…_**dragging him down**. Down. Just him, down and into the darkness.

* * *

"_What's your name?"_

…_  
_

"_I see…His name is Kevin...He works for a big mansion...and-"_

* * *

**Scene**

**Did anyone like the first chapter? I think I did a fairly good job, don't you agree? Gil's story is up next! Stay tuned!**


	2. Nothing and Worthless

**Yay, finished my homework early so i could post this! Enjoy, Gilberts Story ! Bloody detail but im not really good at it so it may/may not be suitable for anyone under 13.. Also, listening to 'Thanks for all the memories' by Fall out boy on repeat so i dont know how this will influence my writing...Oh, spoilers for those who havent seen episode 10-the end and chapter 70+ **

* * *

**N_O_T_H_I_N_G**

* * *

Today was the day. Everything was going to be perfectly perfect! This was his day, nothing would and could go wrong...

* * *

A young boy, dressed up well, but the tips of his coat, drenched in the dark sticky liquid of blood ran down a fairly lite hall, trying his best not to look to closely but found he was unable. His wide frantic eyes, searching, looking, begging to catch sight of either of his beloved.

"Vinnnnce!" the boy shrieked, as he tripped over a limb, falling onto his face into the horrid carpet.

He screeched as he set up on his knees, breathing hard as he stared at his red hands, feeling the hot fresh liquid he just fell in, sliding down his temple and past his cheekbone. He stood up on wobbly legs, shakily running the back of his hand across the side of his face, gagging at the smell of death that had so rudely invaded his senses. When he deemed himself clean enough he continued to take off down the hall, ignoring the screams he heard as he rushed past the people in cloaks.

"Masteeeer!" he yelled, already feeling tears from pain and sadness slipping past the corners of his eyes.

He sniffled once, twice, a third. He finally found himself stumbling for a moment and into a wall. He slumped there, breathing in the smoke from the fire consuming the halls, the flames licking teasingly at the curtains before engulfing them whole. He had to get up...at least find one of them! He got up again, hand on his knee as the other flew up to his mouth as he released the mornings breakfast. Panting and gagging as he wiped his hand on his hankerchief, discarding it into the burning carpet, he had to hurry otherwise he wouldn't make it. He ran off again, head turning at each door that voice could be heard, screaming or otherwise. It felt like hours, days, travelling the side of the Baskerville mansion that hadn't fully burned to a crisp, but it was coming down oh so soon. He saw an open door ahead, the light of a lamp shining as he could hear two very familar voices. He rushed in.

"Stay away Gilbert!"

"Whats wrong Glen?...Why don't you hurry up and drop that sword?I really don't want to hurt you like this...killing your cute servant."

...

Clang.

Gilbert watched from his spot on the ground, wheezing in pain as he watched a monster rabbit form behind the blonde man his brother loved, Jack. The thing had just attacked his master! How dare it do such a thing-!

He couldn't hear anymore with the blood pounding in his ears but he watched with a bleary vision as the other Baskervilles rushed in. He didnt know what was going on anymore...He...what was happening...everything should have been fine..but..but what was this? Why was Jack attacking Master? Weren't they best friends..whats going on..? His vision was dying...

"M...masteeeeeer..." he groaned out quietly, his head hitting the ground with a light thump.

* * *

::::

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been out but he felt this searing pain in his head, it felt like it would crack into tiny peices if he moved it, but he hand to. He groaned lightly, staring at the floor, noticing he was face down he began turning his head to the side softly, angling it upward since that was were the voices were coming from. He noticed the room was weird, sorta of like a demented girls room. He didn't think anyone noticed him but as soon as he got his jaw working the girl screamed out. His attention snapped away from the girl that looks so familar...There was another person, older then him but younger than Jack or Glen. He had white hair too...b...but his left eye was gushing out blood and he was reaching out to the white haired girl as some weird..half human thing went to her side. It was obvious the bleeding boy was screaming, almost begging for her to do something as the world around them crumbled into a deep black hole.

He couldn't tell left from right anymore...all he could tell was that he had just noticed the blonde boy next to him, his eyes drifted close. He knew this kid...who was he again? He was someone important...Why was he here...it's so cold. So dark. So...not...not _who_? Who was he..? Oh his name was Gilbert...but...what else was there to know about him? Nothing. Because he was _nothing_. Nothing at all. Nothing at all like this nothingness place he was in, drifting...into...**nothing.**

* * *

**W_O_R_T_H_L_E_S_S**

****Gilbert set on the bed. The walls white and stuffing scattered everywhere. This was not his room. His master did not live here. Why was he here? Was this really a way to save _him_? Would it work? Who he die before he could fulfill his desire? He moved a lock of curly, soft, black hair behind his ear, staring at the ground quietly. It was the _only _way.

"Nii-san!"

Gilbert looked up, blinking a bit. He hadn't noticed the boy that claimed to be his brother was calling to him, waving his hand in front of his face.

"V-vincent?"

"Ah, so you are listening!"

He watched the blonde boy grin at him, the smile seemed forced, weary almost as if the boy was tired, not physically, but mentally, like an old man that had been through to much.

"S-s-sorry..i was t-thinking.."

He was thinking about Raven. Vincent had led him into the basement and showed him the door to the abyss earlier where he had encountered Raven. That chain...He was going to get that chain.

"Nii-san..it's time to sleep."

"OK.."

Gilbert was already dressed, a long navy blue nightgown with ruffled sleeves and pooled around his feet decorated his figure.

"Nii-san looks cute."

Gilbert flushed, quickly clambering onto the bed and under the covers, embarrassed at the compliment and the fact he had to share a bed with his brother.

They slept as peacefully as their minds would let them. Tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow, he wouldn't be sweet,shy, naive Gilbert, he'd have blood on his hands. He would kill tomorrow.

And in a way. He knew he had failed another Master even if he couldn't recall it. He knew..he was **worthless**.

* * *

**FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL~! Anyway, complete fail, blah,blahblahblah. I dont really think it was fail, i rather enjoyed writing this piece. But i didn't like thinking awful things about Gil so i just revolved it around chapter this chapter/episode whatever! Mostly, about his feelings during that time. Hope i did well! The urm..next chapter is one my older sister will be doing =/= she uh said...smut would be a good way to end off this story... BreakxGil Chapter named S_A_M_E .**


End file.
